Menacer Jr.
"High Energy Combat" -Ngmoco Released on Thursday 29th April, due to new content always being released on Thursdays. The counterpart to the Antimatter Jet. Fires bright green bursts that explode with electricity. Announced on Eliminate Fans blog - New weapon announced: "The Menacer" Pros If you always wanted Eliminate to have mines, this may be the weapon you have been waiting for. The counterpart to the Antimatter Jet in terms of area denial, this weapon allows you to fire small green bursts that are capable of sticking to walls and the floor after contact before the containment field ruptures and causes a small electrical discharge. The Menacer (with upgrades) has a really quick rate of fire for it's weapon type - faster than the original Antimatter Jet - and coupled with the decent ammo capacity this means that traps or ambushes can be quickly laid for opponents with huge potential for damage. The knockback effect from being hit directly is large too - use it to trap opponents in corners before surrounding them with mines, or simply pin them against a wall to limit their mobility. There is also a Menacer in the Pro series. NOTE: On 6/9/10 ngmoco:) downgraded the Menacer Jr. and Menacer Pro's rate-of-fire by 20%. Some tactics stated later on might be out dated and not useable. Cons Unlike the Mag Rail or Ripper (which are balanced by high damage headshots) and the Hurricane (ridiculous rate of fire), going out and using it as an assault type weapon, although possible, will take practice. Also, the size of the bursts compared to the Antimatter Jet are quite small, so faster rigs such as the Infiltrator or Albatross are capable of dodging fire from this weapon without much difficulty. The green color of the bursts is a disadvantage here too - it is extremely easy to spot and avoid, so fire wisely. The bursts explode with enemy proximity or after contact with walls or the floor for up to 3 seconds (depending on how far away you were when you fired). Ngmoco has probably purposely limited the duration for which bursts can stick to surfaces - to prevent cheating by mining large parts of the map - so users of this weapon have to be very strategic in setting up traps for opponents as they won't last very long. Also note in Coop mode the droids do not set off the proximity bursts. Weapon Handling Strategy The Menacer is best used as a midrange weapon. If you prefer to use this as a rifle type weapon keep in mind that over long distances, it is easy for experienced players to dodge fire, and at short ranges, your opponent will most likely be putting more damage on you with another weapon than you are on them. For area denial type players, this weapon brings a different type of gameplay to the field, and experienced handlers will have opponents screaming that the Menacer is, well... really a menace. Take advantage of the splash damage caused by the bursts exploding after contact on a surface. As the weapon is new - players will have difficulty judging the area affected by the splash - and the damage done is about the same as being hit directly by the bursts. Also try to catch your opponent in confined areas such as corridors where you can take maximum advantage of the rate of fire and the splash damage from the walls. In more open areas (against non-jumping opponents) instead of aiming directly at your opponent, practice aiming at the floor around where they are moving and quickly mining the area. Done right, you can trap opponents in very tight quarters and finish them off without having to worry about them escaping. Alternatively, you can use this weapon to cover your tracks when running away - run around a corner and set your mine trap right out of sight of your opponent - then watch him run over it and die, or back up to avoid it long enough to give you enough time to escape. Stats Category:Weapons